Conventional electronic device manufacturing systems may include multiple process chambers and load lock chambers. Such chambers may be included in cluster tools, for example, where substrates may be transported between the respective process chambers and load lock chambers. These systems and tools may employ a robot apparatus to move the substrates between the various chambers (e.g., process chamber to process chamber, load lock chamber to process chamber, and process chamber to load lock chamber). Efficient and precise transport of substrates between the various system chamber components may be important to system throughput, thereby possibly lowering overall operating costs.
Accordingly, systems, apparatus and methods for efficient and precise movement of the substrates are desired.